Making A New End
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto get together Hinata ends up lonelier than ever. Kyoya feels the same with Tamaki and Haruhi getting together. With Hinata transfering over to Ouran Academy these two lonely people connect to bring forth possible love.


It's been awhile since I've posted anything. Yes I've been writing in my spare time but I suppose life can steal me away for awhile. Hopefully I'm not too rusty. Sadly my posting up chapters will be slow again in August since I will be leaving for the military. So.. enjoy my fanfics while you can? ^^;; Please don't forget to review! It reminds me that people still read my stories. :) Thank you!

* * *

"But Daddy how can we expect to…" the boisterous blonde stopped his whining to his best friend as soon as he caught sight of the brunette across the courtyard. Immediately the blonde teen rushed forward to meet the girl he had spotted leaving his friend behind but certainly not forgotten. "Hurry up Kyoya!"

His companion, a black haired bespectacled boy kept his slow strides towards their homeroom. The nickname 'Daddy' had been somewhat of a nuisance to Kyoya but of course he would not object since his blonde best friend would only call him that when they were either at the Host Club or when it was just the two of them.

"Gone again huh?" a male voice said from his left side.

Kyoya did not look up already knowing who it was by the sound of the voice. "Looks like it."

"Well I'm going to go over there too." yet another male voice sounded, a hint of jealousy layering it.

"Let's go then." The first strange voice had replied.

At this point Kyoya did look up in time to see the red headed twins saunter off towards his best friend and the girl who had unintentionally captured the hearts of at least half of the host club. It wasn't a mystery to him that the twins and Tamaki -the blonde best friend- liked and might even love the brunette. Undoubtedly so many guys liking her made the club seem sort of like a harem. Kyoya of course did not find himself drawn to her whatsoever. Sure she was interesting to him but not so much that he would become attracted to her but thought of her as a potential friend. At least, this was what he kept telling himself everyday. Only a friend. That's all she could ever be to him. What was he to do? Pursue the love of his best friend? Steal her away? This would normally fall into the category of things he would do. He wanted her, he would do the impossible to get her. And yet, the blonde hyperactive teen stood in the way. With a tired sigh he strode over to the ever growing group that had the surrounding students' attention. Males looked at the group enviously, females looked on with hopeful expressions. The hope wasted of course. But they didn't know that.

In that moment two students walked in a fast pace towards the office. No doubt to meet with Tamaki's father. One was a tall muscular male with a long brown ponytail bouncing behind him. Perhaps Kyoya would have recognized him if it weren't for the large sunglasses the male wore. In front of the male walked a short girl wearing the female buttercup dress. Her long raven hair was tied up in a thick braid that reached her lower back; she too, wore sunglasses. Even though both were in a rush and kept to themselves they seemed to attract a bit of attention, more if it hadn't been for the host club there too. Keeping in mind that he should look them up in the school records later Kyoya turned his attention back to the club who was now debating on the next idea for a theme of the day. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Kyoya listened in on the conversation, his mind still on the mysterious two.

With the mysterious two :

"Neji I don't like it here." Hinata glanced around nervously through her dark glasses. She felt as though she would never fit in. The girls here were too cleaned up. Too used to being treated like real life princesses. 'Spoiled' she thought to herself about them. Though being who she was she instantly regretted thinking that. It wasn't their fault that their parents were rich. And what's more was that maybe there were some students who didn't care about wealth or social status. 'Yeah… and a circle has corners.' Hinata huffed causing her bodyguard and cousin Neji to look down at her curiously.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Neji was confused. He was her bodyguard now though for the longest time he had hated her. Hated her for being born into the main family when she couldn't even defend herself properly. Some heir. It was clear that Neji was the best suited as heir. But being born out of the main family eliminated him from the running. Now it seemed that if Hinata did not straighten herself up her younger sister Hanabi would be the next one to take over as head of the family. This was one of the reasons that Hinata had decided to transfer to a private school. She thought they would help her, groom her to be a good leader. After all, wasn't that what they did here? Weren't most of the other students children of executives? Big shot CEO's?

Hinata nodded solemnly at her bodyguard and cousin. The main reason she had asked for a switch was because the love of her life, Naruto was going to marry the love of his life, Sakura. Hinata hadn't been able to take much more of having to watch them interact. To run into them on the street as the couple held hands. It pained her. Neji knew this. Her family knew. Hell, the whole town knew by now. Yes. Everyone except the one who mattered. Naruto. Things hadn't been so bad while the couple had only been dating. But the week before her transfer Naruto had asked Sakura to marry him. Many people in their city looked down on it. They were only seventeen for crying out loud. How could they already want to be married? Right out of high school? Hinata had wanted to see it as a joke. A cruel humorless joke. But no. The rumor was that as soon as they were graduated they would be off to get married, whether their friends approved or not. Who had known that Sakura would eventually come around and say yes to the blonde boy? All those years of fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, -the schools' heartthrob- fooled everyone. Sometimes Hinata would think that the only reason Sakura was staying with Naruto was because Sasuke had gone away overseas to study. He was supposed to come back soon. Hinata idly wondered how Sasuke would react to the marriage news. Shaking her head Hinata asked her own question, "Should we go? The chairman isn't here."

The sign in front of them stated, 'Out for lunch. Will be back in an hour.' Blinking twice Hinata raised her small wrist up so she could see the silver watch. 'Lunch? But it's not even nine yet.' She sighed.

"We still have our schedules. We can come see him on our lunch." Neji didn't like the thought of having to give up his lunch hour to visit the chairman but he would do it anyway. It was the right thing to do.

"Sounds good." Her small voice agreed. Hearing the first bell go off made Hinata jump. It didn't sound like a normal school bell. Oh rich people. She sighed. "Which way?"

Pulling out two folded up papers Neji took a look at the school map and their schedules. It was a good thing that Hinata had convinced the chairman to allow Neji to attend the same classes with her even though technically he had already graduated. Hinata had tried to reassure him that she would be fine here but Neji had insisted that he attend classes with her until the college semester started up again for him. With Neji leading the way to the first class they heard the second -the late- bell ring. Jesus how the school was big. It had taken them too much time to cross the campus.

Opening the door for Hinata Neji walked into the classroom after her. Embarrassing as it was to stand in front of the class and state her name as the teacher had told her to do so she did it anyway. "My name is Hinata." Having temporarily rejected her surname until she could live up to it she smiled politely hoping that the teacher would not call her by her last name. The chairman had been sympathetic and had agreed to not have anyone call her by it but she was still nervous.

"And I am Neji." Thankfully Neji had gone ahead and introduced himself to the class to spare Hinata from having to state her last name.

"Take a seat in the back row you two." The teacher was used to dealing with important students so he wasted no time with starting the class. The rest of the classes went in the same fashion as the first. Well except in one class where a boy had openly stared at Hinata which made Hinata uncomfortable and Neji annoyed. Finally when lunch time rolled around the two relatives went down to the school cafeteria. The younger of the two looked around surprised at how the lunch line wasn't as long as she thought it would have been. 'Isn't the food good?' Hinata thought to herself. Her thought was interrupted by loud shrill voices.

"Oh isn't Takami cute!"

"Look at Mori-sempai!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are the cutest!"

Girls swarmed around the Host Club effectively blocking the boys off from Hinata and Neji's view. Rolling his eyes Neji gave his cousin a gentle nudge, "The line's moving."

Figuring that they might as well take advantage of the line moving up since so many of the girls had gone to fuss over the club Hinata gladly grabbed a tray of lunch with her cousin in peace. Glancing around at all of the students sitting at different tables she sighed. If she didn't fit in at home then there was no way she would fit in here. Allowing Neji to take the lead she kept her eyes low on her tray as she walked. It was a good thing the club was there or else she would have surely stuck out since she and Neji still wore the glasses inside. Rushing outside they found a fountain to sit next to and smiled faintly at one another. At least it was quiet out here. Sure, students were outside eating too but they paid no attention to the two cousins.

"Hurry up and eat." Neji unwrapped the simple sandwich he had managed to find. All of that fancy food hadn't impressed him. When Hinata shot him a confused look he replied with, "Chairman." Which made her sigh.

"I had forgotten about that." Truthfully she had been thinking about how much she just wanted to go home and had been counting down the hours until school was over. They didn't have a club yet so she was free to go right when that last bell rang.

Eating their lunches quickly the two then walked back to dump the trays where they should go. The walk to the chairman's office was only a few minutes thankfully so they were sitting the lobby in no time. By the time that Hinata was called up it was almost time for lunch to be over.

The chairman himself walked out of his office to greet the cousins as soon as he had realized that they were waiting on him. "I'm terribly sorry to have made you wait."

Both Neji and Hinata stood up from their comfortable seats. "It's o-okay." Hinata said with a stutter. Something that would only come up if she felt embarrassed or was caught off guard.

Noticing this but not commenting on it the chairman went on, "Let us go speak privately." He gestured towards his open office.

With a nod Hinata and Neji walked inside of the office with the chairman right behind them. As soon that the three of them were in their seats the chairman spoke, "Well I'm Mr. Suoh, chairman of this academy." He smiled kindly at them, "I trust that you are enjoying your first day of classes here."

At this the cousins exchanged glances.

"Or am I wrong?" Mr. Suoh went on.

"It's not that. Hinata is just shy." Neji answered.

Hinata's cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment. "N-Neji" She partly whined causing the chairman to chuckle. Quickly composing herself she spoke to the head of the school, "You have a lovely school." Her small sweet voice reached the mans ears making him smile widely.

"Thank you. Now I must admit that when I heard that two Hyugas wanted to transfer over to my academy. Well I could not help but wonder why. May I ask, why?"

The cousins exchanged glances. Neji was about to speak when Hinata's gentle voice spoke first, "I… I wanted to be taught to.. To be a better head of the family. And companies."

The elder of the cousins, Neji was impressed with her. Perhaps Hinata had gotten a little braver seeing all of the other future heads of families at the academy.

"Well if that is the case then you will be very happy to know that this is one of the best academies to attend for that. To be groomed as an excellent member of society and to teach you to take charge. Have confidence. To assert yourself but be diplomatic at the same time." Mr. Suoh took in the expressions of the two. "Now, my second question is. What last name should we say you have? After all we can't have two students enrolled here with no surnames."

"Um well.." Hinata hadn't thought about this.

Though it was obvious that Neji had, "I was thinking about Hinata and Neji Ryuga."

Both the chairman and Hinata looked at Neji with a surprised look. Shifting uncomfortably Hinata fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Why Ryuga?"

"Well Ryuga is really close too Hyuga. Which is good since we'll both automatically turn when we hear something similar to our surnames. Right? This way we don't have to be completely used to another name."

"What a smart young man." Mr. Suoh chuckled. "What do you say Miss Hyuga?" he turned his head to look at her.

"W-well.." She had been about to ask if they could still try their luck with a different name but ended up nodding in defeat anyway. Neji did make sense after all.

"Great. You will both be known as Hinata and Neji Ryuga from now on then." The chairman went off to make a note of this before he forgot. "And have you two given any thoughts to the clubs you would like to join? It is highly recommended that you join at least one. I guarantee you will find something for you at this academy. We have photography, martial arts, horseback riding, newspaper, business, swim, all sorts of sports teams, a dark magic club and even a host club." He seemed confident in his school.

"If there is a martial arts club then I'd like to join." Of course Neji was the one to say this.

"With your family line in that I'm sure you'd be one of the best." Mr. Suoh grinned. Of course he was talking about Neji's many titles and championships. Neji nodded with a smile. "And you Miss? Do you have an idea of what you'd like to join?"

Truthfully there wasn't much that Hinata was interested in. Martial arts had always made her feel good about herself. That is, until she was made to compete against Neji or her younger sister Hanabi. "I-I'll have to think about it." She frowned.

"Well just have your answer for me at the end of the week so I can have you fully registered in the class and that's it. You'll be set for the rest of the school year." The chairman beamed down at them. "Now, if you have any questions for me please ask away. Or if you later on think of something don't hesitate to come back to ask alright?"

The cousins nodded simultaneously and stood up when the end of lunch bell rang. After saying their polite goodbyes the cousins walked out of the office and headed towards their next class in silence. The rest of their day was pretty much the same. Hinata was thankful that at least no other teachers were asking her to step in front of the class to tell everyone her name again. When the last school bell rang Hinata couldn't help but smile the whole way home.


End file.
